TLH: The Whole Picture (Continuation)
by Asylum117
Summary: Just by reading a title. This is a continuation of The Whole Picture episode from The Loud House. I didn't like the ending of the episode, so decided to make something different for it. I hope you like it.


**Well, 2** **nd** **time's the charm. I know that my first try for "A Whole Picture" continuation didn't do so well. Considering that some of my ideas were a bit weird. So I will try again to write this episode continuation of The Loud House again. I just hope this time it will turn out better.**

After hearing Lincoln's childhood from his sisters and him uploading the family picture Clyde took with his smart phone (because if I wrote cell phone, I might trigger people), then something clicked on Lincoln. His sisters were only saying his embarrassing moments of his childhood, not heart warming ones. Do any of his sisters have any good memories of Lincoln or all the good memories of him were just the embarrassing ones? Lincoln thought about it for a while and shrugged it off for a while.

After he went to bed, his head was still raising questions. Are his sisters just happy to see him being tortured or humiliated? Do they really care about him? If they do, then shouldn't a few of his sisters say a heart warming memory as well? Like his first baby steps? Or his first ice cream with Lori? Do they really care about his happiness at all? Lincoln pondered so much, that he fell asleep.

The next day, Lincoln was eating breakfast. He was eating some Zombie Bran alone and saw Luan coming by. Luan saw Lincoln and greeted him, Lincoln greeted back with a "Good Morning!" routine. But what Luan didn't notice that his morning greeting wasn't really that joyous and happy. "He might have gone to bed way too late." Luan thought. After finishing his cereal, the rest of the siblings came downstairs and were ready for breakfast as well. Lincoln didn't care much. He went upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him.

Lincoln did some tasks for his sisters and he didn't even complain during the whole day. It was Saturday, so it makes sense in some way. But unlike most weekends, Lincoln didn't read any of his comics, play video game or hang out with his friends. The sisters didn't seem to mind though, some sisters like Lola, Lori and even Luan were happy that Lincoln was able to help them with their tasks, mostly Lincoln was butler for Lola and he just carried all of Lori's shopping bags all over the mall; which was mundane task for him. Luan had a birthday gig for younger children. Lincoln did as Luan instructed and Lincoln did his best to not be out of character. He knows that he accidently deleted his childhood from the computer, but the way his sisters talked about his childhood made him feel odd.

It was dinner time and everyone was enjoying dinner at the Loud table. Everyone enjoyed their meal, but Lincoln didn't even touch the food. His mother noticed this and was worried for her son. She then asked: "Lincoln, honey? Is everything alright?"

Lincoln looked at his mother and back at his plate. Then he said: "I am not feeling hungry today. Can I be excused?"

Rita nodded with a yes and Lincoln left the dining room and went upstairs to his room again. The other sisters noticed this and some of them got worried, although they quickly forgot all about it, when Lana started a food fight.

Lincoln looked at the ceiling He was trying to remember some good times of his childhood, but he couldn't. He felt bad for deleting the photos from the computer, but then he remembered something. Maybe there were some of his childhood photos in the attic. He quickly got up, opened the attic door and walked upstairs. Unknown to Lincoln, Luan saw the whole ordeal. She was confused as to why her brother was going to the attic at 8 PM.

In the attic, Lincoln was searching for something. Then he noticed an old chest that read "The Loud childhood". Lincoln beamed up and ran towards the chest. He opened it up and saw different photo albums in different colours and names. He looked for his own photo album and finally found an orange photo album that has name on the cover "Lincoln's photos". Lincoln opened up his photo cover and he saw... nothing. There were no photos of him and his childhood. Lincoln's heart shattered and he was about to cry, but he didn't want to lose hope He threw his album and looked at Lori's. He saw a lot of pictures of her and he siblings, but no pictures of him. He threw that away and looked at Leni's album. No pictures of him either. Lincoln was breathing heavily, trying to hold back his tears. Every photo album he looked at, there wasn't anything about his childhood. Lincoln just stared at the empty chest with dead eyes. He just felt nothing. He couldn't believe that he couldn't find anything about his childhood. Unknown to Lincoln; his sister Luan was standing right behind him. She was sad seeing her brother so devastated. She couldn't understand why and she picked up Lincoln's photo album and saw the same thing as Lincoln did. There was nothing. Luan gasped at that and she quickly covered her mouth, until it was too late. Lincoln had heard her and he turned his head around and saw his comedian sister. He looked at her with a blank expression. He got up and walked past her. Luan never believe to see her brother like this. She didn't understand why Lincoln was looking at all the albums and tossing them aside. She picked the rest of them and put them back in the chest.

After that whole ordeal, she closed the attic door. She tried to ponder as to why Lincoln went out of his way to look for some old photos. She remembered that Lincoln's album didn't have anything. Not even his first baby picture. Until realisation hit her; like a back of bricks. Lincoln was looking for his childhood photos. But the question is; why? Why was he looking for his childhood photos? Didn't she and the rest of her sisters remind him of his childhood? She then looked at her brother's room door and slowly walked towards it. She slowly knocked on it and she could hear a faint: "Come in." from the other side.

She slowly opened the door and saw that everything was dark. She turned on the ceiling lamp and saw her brother on the bed facing the wall. Luan was surprised, but she knows that Lincoln is very distraught. She sat on his chair and looked at him. Not one word was said for a while, until Luan decided to break the silence: "Hey Lincoln. What's wrong?"

Lincoln didn't answer. He didn't want to face his sister right now. Luan felt sad that Lincoln wouldn't even talk to her. She then brightened up and picked up Bun-Bun. She then tried her best to cheer her brother up with some jokes: "Hey Mr. Bun-Bun. What would make you feel better if you felt sad?" She then intimated a voice, kind of like she does with her hand puppet Mr. Coconuts.

Luan as Bun-Bun: "Well some carrots would be nice."

Luan in her normal voice said: "Well, wouldn't want to make you feel _salty._ "

Luan laughed and faced Lincoln. He hadn't moved a muscle, but heard a faint groan. Luan sighed, putting Bun-Bun on the table and said: "Look Lincoln. I saw what you did in the attic and I just want to ask a simple question. What exactly you wanted to find up there?"

Lincoln didn't face her yet, but he faintly said: "My childhood photos."

Luan wasn't surprised, but smiled. She then said: "Why didn't you say so? Well if you wanted to know more about your childhood, then you could have just asked. Remember the time you-"

But before Luan could react, Lincoln slapped Luan across the face. He was angry. She felt the stinging on her cheek. She was slowly crying and she saw her brother being very furious at her.

He then yelled: "GET OUT!"

Luan tried to say something, while she was in tears: "L-Lincoln, why would you-"

He then interrupted her: "So I could hear another memory of me humiliating myself? Or making a fool of myself? Is that what you always find enjoying, seeing me suffering?"

Lincoln breathed in and out. Luan was holding her slapped cheek and looked at her brother in disbelief. She never has seen him this angry. But then she got angry herself and said: "What is your deal? I thought it didn't bother you when we were talking about your childhood."

Lincoln then said: "It didn't. But the more I thought about it, the more I realise that all you ever enjoyed, even during my childhood is seeing me as the world's punching bag."

Luan rubbed her cheek and understood why Lincoln was so angry at her. It wasn't just about his childhood, but the fact that she and the rest of the sisters didn't show much remorse when they talked about his bad childhood moments. It made her feel bad. And Lincoln was just sitting on his bed and looking down on the floor.

He then asked Luan: 'Is this what I am to you guys? Just a helpless nobody who deserves to be punished? I seriously don't get it anymore. What do you want from me; to be as great as you or any other sister or to make a fool of myself? Well, which one is it?"

Luan then looked at Lincoln with sadness. It is true that she and the rest of her siblings expect too much from him, but she never thought how much it has affected her one and only brother in the family. She still rubbed her cheek, but then a light bulb came into her head. She regained her smile.

Luan happily said: "Hey Lincoln. I want to show you something. Can you come to my room please?"

Lincoln looked at her confused, but Luan gave him the puppy dog eyes and Lincoln just groaned and said: "Fine. This better not be a prank again Luan."

Luan then took Lincoln's hand and took him to hers and Luna's room. Luan opened the door and saw Luna jamming out. Luna turned around and saw Luan with Lincoln, which confused her. She then asked: "Uh, sis? Why is our bro in our room?"

Luan then replied with: "Because I want to show him something. Can you be so kind to get your butt out of here for a few minutes?"

Luna was shocked: "What? Why?"

Luan groaned and said: "Just do it!"

Luna was annoyed and left the room. Luan closed it and dragged Lincoln towards her drawer. She opened it and looked for something. Lincoln didn't understand of what she was looking for, until she grabbed something and got it out of her drawer. It was a VHS tape. How are these things still existing in Luan's closet is beyond Lincoln's knowledge, but she also pulled out her own old TV set, that also had a VHS player plugged in.

Luan then looked at Lincoln and shoved him the VHS tape she was holding: "This is one of my favourite tapes I had to record with my camera. It was the time when you were still young and I tried to make you feel better, when you were sad on your first day of school."

Lincoln couldn't remember his first day at school that well, but he knew how much he was bullied during that time. He didn't want to remember those days too fondly, because they weren't that good.

Luan put the VHS tape on the VHS player and pressed play on it. The TV was also turned on, so she and Lincoln could sit back and watch the video filmed with her camera. They were sitting on Luan's bed. The film started with Luan telling some jokes to the family pets. The pets didn't even care though, considering they were animals.

Young Luan: "Wow! Rough crowd, well at least I am still practising."

Before Luan could start over, she heard the front door open. She saw her mother with a worried look on his face and she saw young Lincoln crying. It broke the little girl's heart seeing her brother like this. Young Luan asked her mother about her brother and Rita explained that her brother was bullied in school, which made him run away from school. Luan felt bad for Lincoln and before she could anything, younger Lincoln just walked to the couch and stared at a wall.

Rita decided to go to the dining room and call Mrs. Johnson about Lincoln's current situation. Unknown to younger Luan, the camera was still filming this moment. Charles picked up the camera and put it on the table, which was facing Luan and Lincoln on the couch.

Luan then patted her brother back and asked him: "What's wrong little brother?"

Lincoln was sniffling and asked her: "Luan. Am I weird?"

Luan couldn't believe what she was hearing: "What do you mean?"

Lincoln was still sniffling: "Some kids at school called a grandpa and many other things, because of my white hair."

Luan felt sorry for her little brother. No one should suffer like this, especially her brother Lincoln. Luan then smiled at him and said: "Ha. Those people are jerks. In my eyes, you are the cutest little boy I have ever met. And no matter what anyone else says, you will always be my favourite."

Lincoln looked up at Luan and asked: "Do you mean that?"

Luan then said: "Of course I do. Don't let those jerks get to you ok? And if you ever feel sad or lonely, then I will always do my best to make you smile, ok?"

Lincoln then looked up at her and smiled back: "Ok Luan. I will."

Then both of them hugged each other and Luan was starting to tickle her little brother and it made her happy that Lincoln was laughing and feeling better now.

After the tape ended, we then see current siblings holding each other and Lincoln was moved of what he just saw.

Luan then said: "You see Lincoln. Even though there have been humiliating moments with you during your childhood, but they don't compare of what the heart warming ones can accomplish. This memory have always was stuck with me for a long time, because you always looked for me, when you wanted to smile or laugh, when you had bad days during schools and other activities. It is because of you, I tried harder than before to improve my comedy. I may not be good, but as long as you or any other of my family supports me, then that's all that matters to me."

Lincoln then said: "Luan?"

Luan: "Hm?"

He then hugged her and said: "Thank you so much! I really needed that."

Luan was in tears, but those were tears of joy. She hugged brother back and said: "I am always happy to help. And I will do my best to make you happy."

The End

 **I hope you liked my continuation of "A Whole Picture". This took me a while to write and I hope I did better, then last time. Some of you might be iffy that I didn't add more, but if I did, then this story could have ended up with like 15'000 words or more. And I don't have that kind of time on my hands. I may not be a good fan fiction writer as The Engineer, but not all writers are the same people. I do not hate on The Engineer or any other writer like him/her, I just get sick of being compared to him all the time or people complaining that my writing skills aren't as good as his/hers. So yeah, see you guys later. Have a good day to you all!**


End file.
